Perfect Pet
by shadowofgaara
Summary: Shino is lonely and wishes for a pet, a companion. However he also wants Kiba's love...why not roll the two together into one? ShinoKiba WARNING: There is a sexual scene *not full lemon* M for a reason. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok, this is a ShinoKiba story here!!I hope I can make it as LONG as possible...

Mikomi: YAY!!

Me:..¬¬ That's Mikomi...uhh she is a Naruto OC of my friend from deviantart...who let's me borrow her sometimes...

Mikomi: Mikomi like yaoi

Me: So, yea, please enjoy the ShinoKiba-ness!!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Shino, you are so BORING!!"

Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame were walking down the streets of Konoha together. Kiba's faithful companion Akamaru however was absent, for the poor dog had come down with the flu and had to stay indoors. If Shino had not invited the Inuzuka, then Kiba would probably still be indoors comforting his canine friend.

"All I asked was for you to come a walk with me, that is all I said..." replied the bug master, with no emotion.

"I thought we would maybe go for some FOOD!! I'm starving here!! Can't we go get something to eat??" pleaded Kiba.

The Aburame sighed angrily to himself and from behind his round sunglasses looked at the hooded boy next to him.

"You do realize that we passed the ramen house half an hour ago..." stated Shino.

Kiba just grinned at his team mate, and stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Then we'll just run back! Come on Shino, I'll pay!!" said Kiba.

There was an unsteady silence between the two as they stared each other out. But their staring cintest wa sbroken when a few drops of rain started to fall from the grey clouds above.

"...Fine, we'll run back to the ramen house...but only because I don't want to get wet-"

Sadly Shino never got to finish his sentance, as the dog lover had grabbed his arm and started to sprint back the way they came, determined not to get too wet. Shino had a light hint of red on his face, which was luckily hidden by his high collar. Though he would never admit it out loud, the Aburame had a crush on his team mate and closest friend Kiba. He loved Kiba's rebellious attitude towards life, his canine traits and his wild spiked hair, which the Inuzuka rairly showed. While these thoughts ran through Shino's head, he didn't notice that Kiba had already dragged him inside the ramen house. Shino was only awakened however when Kiba started to shake himself dry, causing Shino to get more wet. Kiba turned around to his drenched friend, and looked a little embaressed.

"Uhhh oops...sorry Shino, didn't mean to get ya wet!!" exclaimed Kiba loudly.

Kiba's reply was a small "Hn" as Shino walked past him to get a table. Kiba took this cue to go to the counter and order themselves some food.

Shino sat by himself at the table, watching the rain outside fall from the sky. However he turned around when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Shino...is it alright if I sit here for a minute?"

The bug master turned his head to see the owner of the voice. It was none other than Nara Shikamaru, a slightly wet Nara Shikamaru. As unlikely as it sounds, after the Chuunin Exams, the two had come to talk to each other and had formed a small friendship. It wans't as close as himself and Kiba's friendship, but Shino was happy with it none the less.

"Hn, yea sure Shikamaru..." mumbled Shino.

Shikamaru nodded and sat down in the seat across from Shino. At first, the two didn't exchange anymore words, just stared outside the window at the rain. But Shino eventually broke the silence when he looked down to under the table, to see a pure white dog sniffing at his leg.

"...I'm guessing this is your new dog everyone is talking about..." said Shino with no emotion.

Shikamaru bent down under the table to pick up the puppy. The male canine barked happily at his master picking up and placing him on the seat next to him.

"Uhh yea, well my main goal in life was to have an average family, ya know? A wife, two kids and a dog. So I thought I'd start with the dog, Kumo..." said the Nara, softly petting the dog on the head.

Shino nodded, understanding. Thinking about the aspects of having a companion, animal wise, his thoughts were interrupted by his loud mouthed team mate, arriving with their ramen.

"Sweet dog, Shikmaru!!" said Kiba, setting the ramen down on the table and petting the Nara's pet.

"Hn...yea thanks..." said Shikamaru, keeping an eye on his new companion.

While Kiba tried to get a conversation going with the lazy cloud watcher, Shino was again back to thinking of the aspects of having a pet. If he narrowed it down, the best options would be a cat or a dog. Now, though he never said so out loud, the Aburame HATED cats, with every fibre of his body. In the past, his team had gotten a "mission", which was to watch a lady's cat and kittens while she went away to visit her brother. A whole WEEK with those felines and Shino was off them for good. He understood all the reasons Kiba had for hating the feline species. So...his only option would be a dog...maybe a strong, loyal, good looking cani-

"HEY SHINO, WAKE UP!! I said, are ya eating that ramen!!" Kiba screamed in his ear.

Shino was brought back to reality by Kiba's shouting. He noticed that while he was daydreaming, Shikamaru and Kumo had already left. He shoved his bowl over to Kiba.

"Have it, scavenger. I'm not hungry..." Shino muttered.

Kiba eyed the bowl hungrily and started to wolf down the ramen. As he ate, he didn't notice Shino's wandering eyes watching him and then, just like Shino had figured out a plan. Oh yes, he would have Kiba's heart, and his perfect pet...

_--_

_The next day, nine at night...outside of Shino's house..._

Kiba stood outside of Shino's house, as instructed to by Shino earlier the previous day...

_"Come by my house tomorrow night, Kiba. Nine o' clock...don't be late..."_

Those had been the Aburame's words. Also, Kiba was still saddened a little that his beloved pet was still unwell. He sighed angrily to himself, before knocking on the door. He waited atleast two minutes before the door opened to reveal Shino. Said boy was in more casual clothes, consisting of a fish net top and baggy grey pants but of course he was still wearing his round shades. Kiba felt a small flush hit him, as he could see Shino's chest through the fish net. The Aburame could only smirk at Kiba's slightly dazed face.

"Are you going to stop staring, or are you gonna come inside?" said Shino mockingly.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Me: Yay, end of chapter one...now just to try and quickly finish chapter two...I think I make myself work too hard...XX**

**Love shadowofgaara**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ok here is the second chapter...let's see how well I do with this one...enjoy...

**Chapter 2**

Kiba nodded slightly, and followed Shino into his home. It was known only by Kiba that Shino lived alone, why, he was never told. Shino guided the Inuzuka to his bedroom, which had as much colour as they rest of the house...very little. His room was grey, with a lamp on his bedside table. The little possessions that Shino consisted of a bookcase full of books, an ant farm and the clothes in his wardrobe. Shino sat down on the bed, and looked up at Kiba, as if telling him to sit next to him. Kiba silently gulped and sat next to Shino. Suddenly, Shino handed Kiba a glass filled with a red liquid while his own glass was filled with a blue drink.

"Relax, it's not posion...drink it..." said Shino reasurringly, taking a sip of his own drink.

The dog lover sniffed at the drink, before taking the TINIEST sip he could. At first, the drink seemed sour to his taste buds, but the more he drank it the more tastier it became. After half an hour of the two having a quiet drink, Shino finally spoke.

"It's pretty warm in here Kiba-_kun..._better take off that big jacket..." Shino said.

Kiba didn't know why, but for some reason he really...wanted to _obey _the Aburame's demand. Soon he felt himself pulling the zip on his jacket, and slipping the heavy jacket off his shoulders, leaving him in his fish net top and black pants. He found himself looking up at Shino, awaiting what he was going to say next.

"I think we'll play a little game of truth or dare...it's my house so I'll go first. Truth or dare, Kiba-_kun_...?" said Shino, shifting a little closer to Kiba.

Kiba shivered, for some reason he didn't like the way Shino seemed to purr "kun". Being the brave and defiant guy he was, he asnwered just as boldly.

"Darrre..."

_"Huh...? Why am I slurring my words...?"_ Kiba thought silently to himself.

Shino's smirk seem to grow, knowing how rebellious Kiba could be. He leaned in close so his lips were nearly touching Kiba's ear.

"Alright then...I dare you to wear this outfit I bought for you..." whispered Shino.

Kiba could only nod as he watched Shino get off the bed. He watched curiously as Shino opened the wardrobe doors and brought out a box. As he brought the box closer, Kiba thought he would have to wear something stupid, like a girl's pink dress or something. Shino opened the box and carefully lay it's contents on the bed, infront of the sitting Inuzuka. Kiba stared silently at what lay in front of him. Lying there was a pair of brown dog ears and tail, for dress up. As well as this, there was a tight black leather top and pants along with a red collar. On the dog tag was the words,"Kiba-Chan".

"Wear...that...?" murmered Kiba.

Shino nodded, and in a more stern voice, said.

"Put it on Kiba-_chan...now..._"

Kiba could feel his body obeying to Shino's command, as he stripped right in front of the bug master, not seeig Shino's eyes going up and down the dog lover's body. Soon he was in this dog costume, feeling that he was ironically really in character. Shino petted the space of the bed next to him.

"Come here boy..." Shino whispered huskily.

Kiba started to shake slightly, begging his body not to do so. He started to feel scared but was horrified to feel himself _going on his hands and knees!!_Kiba whined a little as he crawled over to the bed before jumping onto the bed clumsily, sitting next to Shino.

"T-Truth or d-dare..." stuttered Kiba.

Shino placed a hand onto Kiba's head, and started to pet him lightly. Kiba started to lean into the petting, the tail attatched to him seemed to react to his thoughts as it started to wag.

"Truth..." said Shino..

"What did you do to my mind...I feel l-like..." mumbled Kiba, rolling onto his back for no reason but to get comfortable.

"A dog? Well Kiba-Chan...I wanted a pet, but most of all I wanted _you_. So I thought why not roll it into one. You're my new companion and pet. And if you're wondering what is happening, I put a special concoction into your drink. Your mind is now turning to that of a canine's but you will keep your human ability of speech." mocked Shino, leaning forward to kiss Kiba on the lips.

Kiba's eyes widened and he struggled, biting down on Shino's entering toungue. He tried to crawl away from the older teen, but Shino wasn't having it.

"Stop" said Shino, in his stern voice.

Kiba felt his body obey, and stopped in his tracks. He continued to shake, willing his body to fight against this drug.

"We haven't finished our game Kiba...Truth or Dare...?" asked Shino, pulling the dressed up boy onto to his lap.

Kiba started to blush madly at the feeling of Shino's arms wrapped around his waist. Thinking it would be a lot safer to go against his usual attitude, he decided on his answer.

"T-Truth..." whimpered the dog.

Shino wrapped his dog with his arms, creating more heat between the two. He leaned forward so his lips were almost touching Kiba's ear.

"_Do you have a crush on me Kiba...?_" he whispered.

Kiba struggled again, feeling umcomfortable and embarressed at the same time. He was...afraid to answer this question, afraid to show his hidden feelings...afraid to-

"Answer me mutt..." growled Shino, as he bit down onto Kiba's neck to show dominance.

"I DO!! I have a crush on you master!!" yelped Kiba, tears running down his face from the pain.

_"Master...? Where did that...oh, wait the drug..." _thought Kiba as he mentally slapped himself.

Kiba closed his eyes, ready to feel Shino's punishment to him, but his doggy ears perked up when he could feel Shino's hand slipping down his leather shirt. He let out a small moan as he felt the Aburame's hand slide over his chest. Shino rubbed his nose into Kiba's hair affectionately, which made Kiba confused.

"That's what I wanted Kiba...I wanted your love and devotion...now all I want to know...is do you want mine?" said Shino, lapping up the blood that was flowing from Kiba's wound.

With a new found burst of energy, Kiba sprang from Shino's grasp, and turned to face his "master". With new thoughts in his mind, he pinned the dark haired boy to his bed, black eyes staring into those glasses. Shino was still, waiting to see what his dog would do now. Kiba bent his head down, to lick the tip of Shino's nose. Shino raised an eyebrow at this action.

"Is that a yes then Kiba...?" asked Shino smirking.

"What do you think master...?" replied Kiba, crashing his lips onto his owner's.

And so their battle for dominance continued, each one having a good go, before Shino finally won this battle. He grabbed Kiba's arms and flipped him over, so that he was now on top.

"I'm not being dominated by my pet..." hissed Shino, as he slipped Kiba's leather shirt over his head.

Kiba did not object to the removal of his shirt, and blushed when Shino stared at his muscled chest. Shino carefully rubbed his hand over the muscles, another moan escaping the dog's.

"All mine..." breathed out Shino as he licked at Kiba's left nipple.

"A-All yours..." gasped Kiba as he gripped Shino's back.

Shino continued his work, licking and nipping at Kiba's chest, working his way down to the black pants. Kiba's vision was hazy, but even he could see Shino remove the pants. Since Kiba had forgotten to put his boxers on when he was changing, his members was in plain view of the bug master, standing hard and defiantly.

"My my Kiba...someone is happy..." Shino chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the length slowly.

Kiba whined, hating the teasing he was recieving. He was very impatient.

"S-Shinooo..." Kiba howled, wanting to pounce on his master.

"Ah ah ah...if you beg, you beg _properly_ "said Shino, removing his hand.

Kiba shook his head wildy, growling.

"Master, please, I want it so badly!!" he howled like a wild dog.

Shino couldn't help but smirk-he had Kiba Inuzuka left to a begging mutt but Kiba was _his_ begging mutt. Shino bent his head down, licking the tip of the mutt's cock. Sino could feel Kiba shifting around on the bed, and quickly engulfed the length in his mouth, sucking as if it were the best popsicle in the world. Kiba's moans of pleasure only kept the bug master going, changing the pace often.

"S-Shino!! Ahhh God!! S-So good..." groaned the Inzuka, back writhing at each lick and suck.

Shino did have his mouth full, so he couldn;t exactly reply to his pet's words. Soon he heard his dog scream, and soon the sweet white liquid filled his mouth. Shino pulled back to enable himself to swallow the substance. His eyes wandered to the panting body of his pet, who had curled up slightly from the bliss he was feeling. The Aburame leaned over his pet and placed a kiss on his neck, recieving a low moan.

"I would continue, but sadly my father will be back soon pet..." Shino said, placing more delicate kisses along the dog's collarbone.

It took Kiba to register what Shino had said, and then he was able to open his eyes and stare back at the other male.

"D-Does this mean...we're together...?" the Inuzuka asked.

"Yes, it means we are lovers...I'll make sure to finish what we started next time...for now, just sleep" purred Shino, gently licking his pet's cheek.

Kiba was going to reply to this, but soon found himself falling into a deep slumber, curled up in his master's arms. Shino smiled slightly at the sight of his beloved pet. His plan had worked so far. Soon, he would go to the next stage, when Kiba was ready. For now, Shino lay his head on his pillow, an arm draped around his pet, pulling him closer. And they both played together in their field of dreams

**End**

**Me: Yea....I know it's not exactly a full lemon or sex scene, but give me a break!! There will be a sequel coming up *this time with a full lemon***

**Read and review**

**shadowofgaara**

**xxx**


End file.
